I Knew You Were Trouble
by Dana2184
Summary: Katie Knight wanted a simple day of getting lunch, a tattoo, and maybe having a bonfire with her girlfriends. But before her day even began, a mysterious bad boy showed up. She knew he was trouble when he walked in, but she couldn't walk away.


**What's this? An update? No, sorry. Though it is a one shot that I just written within an hour and a half I do believe. I did re-read it twice and got help from my mom and grandmother. So I'm sorry if anything is wrong!**

**Check out _Science-fantasy93_'s new story _I Write Sins Not Tragedies _ its amazing and I love it! So go show love.**

**Okay so I don't own James or Katie. I don't own the title. I do how ever own the ocs and café and tattoo shop. I don't however own "She couldn't even fit a tampon in." Either _Jatiefantasy _or _Science-fantasy93 _do. So kuddos to them for thinking of of that and adding it in their stories. and thank you ****boo bear for making the cover art real talent there! and for the summary help, well more like she wrote it.**

**I did try my best to keep it at K+ but then I added something so it pushed to a T and tried my best at keeping T. You should be able to figure out what happens on your own. If not, use your imagination ;) So now I'm gonna stop ranting and let you lovely readers read this :)**

_***Warnings: Mild nudity like topless chick...**_**You have been warned**

* * *

That morning when Katie Knight woke up, she wasn't expecting to lock eyes with a guy who oozed bad boy-ness. She certainly wasn't trying to fall in love, nor was she going after him. But once he pulled up to the gas station slash restaurant she knew that she was getting pulled towards him.

See once she woke up, she just wanted to go on a drive with her three best friends, catch a late lunch at said shop and then figure out what to do then. It was summer after all. The summer before freshmen year at the local community college started. The summer after senior year of high school ended and the summer that started it all for two very unlikely people and ended with said people.

Hearing the honk coming from her friends 2008 red convertible, she finished tying her shoelace and dashed out of the house without thinking twice of locking the door.. She hopped in the back seat and greeted her three friends, Megan, Darcie, and Lilac. Lilac pulled away from the curb and started her route to the famous Miss Rains Café where they would gas up and get lunch.

"Do you reckon Josh would be working today?" Darcie asked from the front seat

Josh Abelson was the hottest guy in the town, according to girls. Of course there were other guys but he was the most wanted and sought out guy. Could you blame a girl if he looked like he was taken from a _Hollister_ catalog and had the perfect teeth? No? Didn't think so.

"Nah. I heard he was off for some intense soccer camp." Megan said from the back, next to Katie.

"Humph." You could hear the disappointment coming from Darcie's mouth.

"Katie?" Lilac asked

"Yes?" Katie answered

"Are you going to get a summer love this summer?" Lilac asked, since it was on everyone's mind including Katie herself.

"Um, I'm not sure. I'm not really looking for a summer fling. I mean this is the summer to make tons of memories and get ready for college. Maybe next summer or even during the first year, which ever comes first." She answered after giving it some thought.

It wasn't like Katie Knight had a problem of getting guys or that guys weren't attracted to her, it was just that, well, she was a bit picky and she dated most of the guys in her town during the four years of high school. The only two guys she didn't date was the new guy who showed up for two days, and then left and Josh Abelson, who Darcie had called dibs on once he lost all his baby fat and joined the soccer team. I mean let's get real, that is how most girls function these days, they are extremely picky or go after the guys that were once too dorky to even think let alone speak about.

But now that summer was just starting and school ended two days ago, Darcie, along with the rest of the teenage population was a bit late when he left for soccer camp and had a girlfriend that was already in college. Since the girl wasn't playing games with him, and she was his next-door neighbor since he could remember. But this story isn't about him. Any who.

Parking in the parking space, the girls got out and went to gas up and sit inside to gossip and eat and figure out any adventures they wanted to take this summer. The only one who wasn't paying attention was Katie. Due to the fact that her mind wasn't exactly there and she was slowly zoning out everything and everyone around.

"All on one ticket?" the waitress asked as she came back with the girls' milkshakes.

Darcie had said something that Katie hadn't quite heard, and blurrily watch the waitress go back to the counter to ring everything up. Darcie was in fact disappointed that Josh wasn't there, like Megan had predicted and once she had paid for the lunch and drinks, they went outside and sat and or stood around in front of the red car and diner.

"Whoa!" Lilac said after they settled down from laughing

"What?" the others asked

"Who is that?" Megan asked after a beat and following Lilac's not so subtle hint

"I think his name is James." Darcie piped up causing all the girls to look at her

"What do you mean you think? How do you know him?" Megan demanded

"Well, he is my neighbor, he was over to dinner a week ago." Darcie meekly said

"I wonder what he wants," Katie commented as she stood up from the ground and headed over for the gas pumps since she wanted to know him.

The girls where squealing and squeaking behind her as she finally made it to the guy and object she was after in the first place.

"Hi." She said confidently

"H-hey." The guy 'James' said almost jumping out of his skin

"Are you new?" She questioned

"A bit. I just moved here a few weeks ago with my parents. I'm James." He introduced

"Katie." She nodded

"Can I help you?" He questioned

"Nope. Nice bike." She pointed to the bike that was in front of her

"Thanks. Hey you should tell your friends that it's not nice to stare." He nodded in the direction that Katie had come from.

"Will do."

"You guys going anywhere?"

"Nope. Megan and Lilac can't decide."

"Lilac? What kind of name is Lilac?" he quizzed

"The one when you're parents are hippies. And Lilac is rather pretty if I do say so myself." She sneered

"Snappy are we?" he joked

"Nah. Its just that everyone has a tendency to make fun of her name, I can't help it." Katie shrugged like it was normal.

"Ah."

Then they stood in some rather awkward silence, the only thing that broke it, was the gas pump stopping, signally that the tank was full and couldn't go anymore. Then they silently walked to the door and James went in, where Katie stopped in front of her friends.

"Well" They demanded.

"He's very dangerous and said that if ya'll won't stop staring, he'll kill you one by one." Katie tried

"Ha-ha that's so funny, that I peed myself." Megan said with a dry sense of humor

Katie shrugged and they started gossiping over the guy. Katie called dibs knowing that if she didn't one of her other friends would try to go after him. And unfortunately for the girls, he was a bit too dangerous for the girls. Though Katie, Katie could handle him, so she thought.

"Do you reckon he'll want to come with us?" Darcie asked as she saw him coming out.

"Don't know, ask him," Megan answered

"Yeah and will where he sit?" Lilac demanded.

"In the back, between me and Megs, right Megs?" Katie opted

"Sure." Megan squeaked.

James came out of Miss Rains Gas station and nodded his head to the girls with a smirk laying on his very define plump lips.

"The girls and I want to know if you want to hang out with us?" Katie asked him

"Sure." He shrugged

Not going to lie, Katie was a little annoyed by that, she secretly wanted him to say no and then offer to give her a ride home. But instead of going home, she wanted him to take her to a place that she has never been before. Maybe Dirty Mike's bar at the edge of the town, or Dodgy Duke's Hookah Lounge, but now her plans were kind of dampened.

"Katie, want a ride?" James asked pointed to his bike.

"Sure." She said without missing a beat.

"Be safe." Lilac laughed

"Use protection." Megan said winking at them.

"Addies." Was all Darcie had to say.

Nodding her head, Katie walked with James in hand to his bike. He grabbed the spare helmet and handed it to said girl, and let her put it on herself. Once it was on and fasten, she got on behind James and wrapped her arms around him.

"Where to?" He asked

"Addie's Tattoo Parlor on 8th." Kate informed him and that was when James started his motorbike and took off after the convertible in front of him.

Katie leaned her head against his back and enjoyed the wind in her face. Maybe wearing cut off denim shots and tank top wasn't the best outfit and she's sure that the shoes she was wearing didn't help either. But James didn't say anything about her shoes, so maybe it wasn't that bad after all.

They took the appropriate turns and the right speed and not even 15 minutes later they were pulling up to the tattoo parlor. As soon as James shut off his motorcycle, he got off and then helped Katie off as well. She then in return took of the helmet and handed it back to him for him to put away. After putting the object away, they again walked in hand to the front door.

James being the gentlemen he was let Katie in first. They instantly saw the girls looking at different piercings and tattoos that the shop had to offer where as James got taken back behind the counter and then laid down on the table they provided and took off his shirt.

The girls, included Katie stopped the conversation just to check him out shirtless. To say he was good looking, was and understatement. His arms where well toned, as well as his rock hard abs. He was even sporting a happy trial which made Katie very happy about. Plus he was really tanned. Maybe this was the guy that Katie was looking for, but who knew.

After gawking at said boy, the girls returned to what they were doing in order to not drool over the man who was now getting a name tattooed on his right side under his arm. Katie found herself fixated on the man and what was happening to him.

She admired him not flinching as the gun came close and the needled punctuate his skin. Maybe he was putting up an act, since he could probably feel her big warm brown eyes pierce his skin as she watched everything unfold. I mean it wasn't a fight or anything, but she had never seen a man such like James lay there and let the needle go in his skin. She saw her older brother get a tattoo done a year ago, but he wasn't a champ, he actually cried over it.

She once again was zoning out; this time the chatter behind her was like a buzzing noise and she couldn't help but think that the man laying on the bed was trouble the second she saw him.

"So you know what you're getting?" Darcie snapped Katie out of her zoning

"Uh yeah. Braden's name going on the side of my boob." She said after a beat

"I know he would've liked it." Megan said while Lilac nodded in agreement.

As soon as they were done talking about it, James was now putting his shirt back on and Katie saw a bit of white gauge covering over the fresh tattoo he had gotten. The artist, threw out the used needles, whipped down the bed, threw away his gloves, and got new paint cups out so he could add the paint in them if needed. He then came up and the two chatted before James paid the 75 dollars that he owed for his.

"Next?" He said

"I believe Katie is going to get one." Megan said pushing Katie forward a bit.

"Nice to see you back Katie, did your mom come back yet?" the guy asked

"Hey Steve. She isn't due back till Sunday." Katie said hopefully

Her mom was coming back after a yearlong tour over seas. The whole town awaited her arrival as much if not less then Katie was.

"So what are we getting today?" he asked like it was a normal thing to as from her.

"Braden's name on the side of my left boob." She said proudly

"Your baby brother would've liked it a lot and I know he would be proud of you doing it." Steve encourage as they were getting things ready.

She nodded and took offer her shirt like it wasn't a problem then she took her bra off as well even if James was watching her do it. She really didn't have a problem with it.

"James, go hold her hand." Megan encouraged

James nodded and went back to where he was just at and took a seat next to Katie's head. Luckily Katie had put her shirt across her breast so it wasn't like he was now staring at her lady bits well the top part.

"Katie, I need you to talk to James while I do this." Steve said knowing that Katie would flinch and end up messing up the trace over with the needle if she didn't.

Nodding her head, she took her right arm, and pulled at her left breast and then James took her left hand and held it. Then Steve started the process.

"Who's Braden?" James asked her

"My little brother, he would've been one today, but him and pa got in a car accident with a drunk driver and they didn't make it through." Katie was able to tell James without getting choked up or teary eyed. It probably helped that James kissed her head and rubbed her thumb.

Throughout the whole process, they talked about the little things. Like favorite music, color, food, movies etc. Twenty-five minutes later, Steve bandaged the fresh wound without letting her see it, knowing that she would break down if she did. She might've been tough enough to tell the short story, didn't mean she was strong enough to see the fresh artwork. That matched the one above her ankle.

Once She paid and the others got their piercings, the sun was about to go down. So they all decided to go back to Katie's and have a bonfire in her back yard. They all left taking different transportation and got to Katie's place within 5 minutes since she literally lived 4 blocks from Addie's Tattoo Parlor.

James once again helped her off the bike, took care of the helmet and then they all went in her house. She ran upstairs and changed into her dance sweatpants and a pink hooded sweatshirt and some slippers and then ran back downstairs in record time impressing James.

Grabbing the marsh mellows they all went outside and down to where the bomb fire pit was located at. On the way, she managed to throw her hair up in a messy bun while walking and not dropping or tripping since she did have her head down and her flipped over.

James couldn't help but admire her more and want to take her bed that much more. He was fighting the urge to grab her by her tiny waist and full on snog her right then and there and from when they met, he was loving having her arms wrapped around him as they rode on his motorbike to the places they were going. That was the second favorite part of the day together. The first was obviously her taking off her top and bra while in public. What, he's a man; it was bound to make the list.

Once seated and the marsh mellows were going over the fire that Darcie was nice enough to start, they took a breather and just sat in silence for a bit longer.

"Well that was eventful." Megan was the one to break the silence

"Agreed." The girls and James said at the same time.

"Burnt marsh?" Lilac asked whisking her now burnt mellow around on the stick

"Mine." Katie said

The rest of the night was spent talking, getting to know James a bit better and once it started to rain, Megan, Darcie and Lilac decided to head home while, Katie offer James to crash, since she didn't want him driving his motorcycle in the rain. He finally agreed after asking if he could put his bike in the garage. Once everything was put away and locked up, Katie and James made it up to her room where things got a bit interesting and dirty.

James found out that the girl he was lusting after, was a virgin and Katie was surprised that he could fit after all she couldn't fit a tampon in. Around midnight they decided to get some sleep since it was a long day, and they were a bit wore out. But in the middle of the night, James had a different plan, even though he knew it would break not only her but him as well.

The next morning, Katie woke up, to a cold empty bed. She started to cry a bit because he was the one guy that she actually liked and wanted something more then a hook up, but apparently he didn't. She got out of bed with a bit of struggle since she was now sore all over, she took her time getting back into her bomb fire outfit and decided to call Megan once she reached her phone in the kitchen. After all, Megan knew exactly what to do and how to help her and wouldn't judge her like the other two girls would have and both Katie and Megan knew that the other two would.

"_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so the shame is on me. Flew me to a place that I've never been before."**_

* * *

**So was it good? Do you love it? Hate it? Wanna kill me? Yeah me tooo.. SO I'm gonna go hide... Please review? *enter a cute puppy dog face here* *pulls blanket over head not daring to peek***

**Till Next Time,**

**Dana.**

**Ps. Boo, this is dedicated to you and thank you soo much for helping me :) :***


End file.
